The forgotten Namikaze
by Namikaze 2330
Summary: Naruto is a year older then in the actual series. He is not the Kyubi's jinchuraki. He has two twin younger siblings. How could these changes effect Naruto? Rated teen for language later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: In this fanfic naruto is one year older than he was in the actual series. He is not the Kyubi's jinchuriki. Kushina and Minato are alive and Naruto will have three younger siblings. Mito and Memma are twin and where born a year to the day after Naruto. Still haven't descided on the name for the final sibling all I know is that it will be a girl so if you have an idea for the name leave it in a review and this sibling will be showing up soon so act fast if you have thought of a name.**

******Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

**Please remember to review.**

"Hey dad can you help me with my training know that I am in the academy?" A six year old Naruto asked as he and his father walked back from the academy.

"We will see I am very busy with being the Hokage. I swear all that paper work will be the death of me." Minato responded with a grin.

_"__That never seems to keep him from training Mito or Memma."_ Naruto thought in his head.

"Hey how about we go get some ramen." Minato suggested.

"Okay sounds good." Naruto responded gloomily as he wondered why his parents always trained his younger siblings but never trained with him.

"So how was your first day at the academy?" Minato asked as they began their walk to Ichiraku ramen.

"It was good we started to learn about chakra and how to access it." Naruto stated.

"Did you make any friends?" Minato asked.

"I think I made three." Naruto responded.

"Really what are their names?" Minato asked.

"Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten." Naruto responded.

"Lee is kind of different though he can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu since he doesn't have enough chakra but he still determined to become a great ninja." Naruto stated.

"Well that certainly is very weird." Minato stated as he and Naruto walked into Ichiraku ramen.

"We'll have two Miso ramen bowls please." Minato said to Teuchi as he walked through the door and sat down at the counter.

"Coming right up Lord Fourth." Teuchi responded.

"Oh Naruto I almost forgot to tell you. Your mom and I are going to have another baby so it looks like you're going to be a big brother again." Minato said with an excited grin on his face.

"Really wow that's grate is it going to be a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"It's going to be a girl but don't tell the twins yet we don't want them to get to excited and stop focusing on their training." Minato responded.

_"__Does it always have to be about the twins?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Anyway do you want me to help you with your training tomorrow?" Minato asked.

"Sure dad I'll meet you at the training ground three after school." Naruto stated.

"Ok sounds like a plan. Now let's eat." Minato said as their ramen arrived.

**Hokage's office the next day:**

"Lord fourth you have a message from Kushina." Minato's secretary said as she strolled into the Hokage's office holding a slip of paper and handed it to Minato.

"Thank you may go know." Minato said as he took the letter from her.

"Minato I need your help today with training the twins." Was all the letter said.

"Weasel." Minato said.

Suddenly an Anbu sunshined into the room.

"Please take off you mask Weasel." Minato said

The Anbu removed his weasel mask and revealed his face.

"Itachi I need you to go to training ground three and tell him that I won't be able to help him with his training today." Minato said after Itachi removed his mask.

"If he asks why what should I tell him Lord fourth?" Itachi asked.

"Just tell that I had to go help train the twins." Minato responded.

"I will do as you ask Lord fourth." Itachi responded as he sunshined away.

**Training ground three minutes later:**

Itachi hear the dull thud of kunai and shuriken hitting logs as he walked up to training ground three. As he came into the clearing he saw the Fourth Hokage's oldest son practicing.

"Who there?" Naruto asked as he turned with kunai in hand ready to throw them at the unfamiliar presence he sensed.

Naruto watched as Itachi Uchiha walked out of the tree line and into the clearing.

"How did you sense me?" Itachi asked.

"I'm a sensor and from what I understand a very powerful one for my age. Anyway what brings you hear?" Naruto asked as he turned back to a target and threw a kunai into the bullseye.

"Your father sent me to tell you that he won't be able to come and help you with your training." Itachi stated as he walked up next to the boy.

"May I ask why he will not be coming?" Naruto asked

"He said something about training the twins." Itachi said.

Itachi saw his grip tighten on his next kunai as he threw it at a rock with such force it sank up to the hilt into the rock.

"Ok thank you for telling me Itachi." Naruto said as he turned away from Itachi again.

"You seem upset about this Naruto may I ask why?" Itachi asked.

"I'm upset because no matter how hard I try I can never get the chance to show my dad that I am as good as the twins. You know my academy teacher told me that I did well at throwing kunai in practice today but then he said that I didn't do as well as my father did on his first day at the academy." Naruto said with his voice raised slightly.

"Are you jealous of your siblings?" Itachi asked.

"No I know what lies inside my brother and I understand why he needs special attention. I asked once if I could train with the twins my father told me that I was not strong enough to train with them. My question was how would he know? He has never seen me fight or practice my jutsu." Naruto said as tears welled in his eyes.

Itachi was shocked did the hokage have no idea how it must have felt for the boy that is a year older than the twins to be told that he is not strong enough.

"I can help you train." Itachi stated.

The boy stopped crying and looked at Itachi. "Really you would be willing to train me even though I am weak." Naruto said.

"Yes and you are not weak you just need training. But answer me this how do you know about what lies in your brother?" Itachi asked.

"Are you kidding me I can sense how can you not with that much chakra seeping out of the seal." Naruto stated blandly.

"Ok meet me here tomorrow after school to begin your training." Itachi said.

"Alright see you then." Naruto said as Itachi turned around and walked away.

**Please remember to review and don't forget if you come up with a name for the final sibling leave it in a review.**

**A/N I know Itachi wouldn't act like this in real but for the sake of the story it needed to happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Please don't forget to review.**

**Training Ground Three following day:**

Naruto arrived at training ground three just after school the following day and found Itachi there waiting for him with another younger Uchiha standing next him.

"I hope you don't mind that I brought Sasuke with me I promised that I would start training him." Itachi said as Naruto walked up to the pair.

"Not at all. It's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke." Naruto said as he extended his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you also. Aren't you Mito's and Memma's older brother?" Sasuke asked as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Yes I am. Now what are we going to be doing today Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"We will start with working on chakra control then taijutsu and finally finish up with kunai and shuriken practice. But before any of that I need to talk to you in private." Itachi said as he motioned to Sasuke to leave for a brief moment.

After Sasuke left Naruto walked up to Itachi.

"What was it you needed to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"Well after we finish kunai and shuriken practice I will be working with Sasuke on our clan's fire Ninjutsu but unfortunately I can't teach it to you due to my father insisting I not." Itachi said.

"Its fine I understand why your father doesn't want me to learn it since it's your clans Ninjutsu." Naruto said.

"Well I hope this will make up for it." Itachi said as he tossed a book at Naruto.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"It's a book on the basics of Fuinjutsu." "Unfortunately I am not a Fuinjutsu user myself but I figured that since both your parents are well known for theirs you might be interested in it." Itachi said.

"Thank you very much Itachi you have no idea how much this means to me." Naruto said as he stored the book away.

"You are welcome Naruto." Itachi said as he called Sasuke back into the clearing.

**Two weeks later:**

Yugao had notice how after they were released from duty Itachi would instantly run off in the direction of the training grounds. Yugao was curious as to what her fellow Anbu was in such a rush for so she decided to follow him. Yugao saw a black haired boy sparring with a blond haired boy. She recognized the black haired boy as Itachi's younger brother Sasuke but she didn't recognize the blond haired boy though he did look vaguely familiar.

"Come out now whoever you are." Naruto said as he turned to face where Yuugao was hiding with a kunai in hand.

_"__How can he sense me?"_ Yugao thought to herself.

Yuugao removed her mask and put it in her pocket and then walked into the clearing.

"Yuugao it nice to see you." Itachi said as he turned to face her.

"Naruto and Sasuke this is a very good friend of mine Yugao Uzuki." Itachi said as he motioned them to come over.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yugao." Naruto as he gave a polite bow.

"What is your name?" Yugao responded.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto responded.

"So you are the eldest son of Lord Fourth then?" Yugao asked.

"Yes I am." Naruto responded with a slight twitch of annoyance.

"Well Naruto Sasuke and I are going to go practice his ninjutsu so see you tomorrow." Itachi said as he and Sasuke disappeared from the clearing.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you but I must get back to my training." Naruto said as he turned to walk away from Yugao.

"Why don't you get your father and mother to help you with your train?" Yuugao asked.

"They are too busy training my siblings and according to them I am not strong enough to train with them and my younger siblings." Naruto responded in a dark depressed tone.

"Have you tried asking them to help you with your training?" Yugao asked.

"Yes but they are too busy training my siblings thus the reason why Itachi started to train me but unfortunately he doesn't know a lot about Kenjutsu which is my mother second best skill." Naruto responded.

"Well you know what I am very skilled in Kenjutsu myself and I would be willing to train you on the condition that you must spar with me on a regular basis." Yugao responded.

"Well I accept your proposal but I must ask you why the odd demand?" Naruto asked.

"Well I am in need of a sparring partner since my old sparring partner and close friend Hayate Gekko was killed on a mission over a year ago." Yugao responded while scratching the back of her head.

"Ok I was just curious I am glad to have you as my Sensei." Naruto responded.

"Well Naruto I will start training you tomorrow. Meet me here after you have finished your training with Itachi." Yugao stated.

"Ok thanks Yugao sensei I will meet you here tomorrow." Naruto as he turned around and began to walk off.

"Oh Naruto here." Yugao responded as she tossed him a scroll.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he stared at the scroll.

"That is a scroll that contains the style that I am going to teach you it Iaijutsu. It is not the style I use but seeing as you like to counter attack with your Taijutsu I think it will be a better fit for you." Yugao responded.

"Umm…. If you don't use this style of Kenjutsu then how are you going to teach it to me?" Naruto asked.

"Though I choose not to use them I know many different styles and can teach all of them pretty well. I am not known as the Hidden Leaf's Kenjutsu mistress for nothing." Yugao responded.

"Thank you Sensei I am sorry for doubting you." Naruto responded as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's fine Naruto well see you tomorrow." Yugao responded.

**The following day:**

Yugao walked into the clearing holding two wooden Bokken and saw Naruto reading the scroll she gave him yesterday and smirked.

"So you're reading the scroll I see. How much have you read?" Yugao asked Naruto as she walked up behind him.

"I've read all of it I got done with my class work early today so I started reading and have been reading ever since." Naruto stated.

"What about your training with Itachi?" Yugao asked.

"He and Sasuke had some clan stuff to do today so they weren't able to train today. I've been here reading ever since class let out for the day." Naruto stated as he put the scroll away.

"Won't your mom be worried that you never came home?" Yugao asked.

"No she's too busy training the twins and I really don't like hanging around the house much anymore anyway." Naruto stated.

"Must get pretty lonely?" Yugao asked.

"No not really I might not like it but I understand why my siblings need special attention. Also I have you, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee to keep me company." Naruto stated.

"Well let's get started then." Yugao stated as she tossed Naruto one of the Bokken.

Naruto took up the starting stance which unlike most styles Iaijutsu started with the blade sheathed.

**An hour later:**

Naruto and Yugao collapsed against a tree after an hour of nonstop sparring.

"Are you sure you've never used a sword before?" Yugao asked.

"Yep I had no one to teach me how to use one so I am pretty sure this is the first time using a sword." Naruto responded.

"Well then I am impressed." Yugao responded.

"Thank you. Same time tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Yugao responded as Naruto handed her the Bokken and began to walk in the direction of the Namikaze compound.

"Naruto." Yugao called.

"If you ever need a place to get away from your family my house is the blue and white one about a half a mile from here." Yugao stated.

"Thank you I might do that." Naruto responded.

**A/N: Please review and remember if you think of a name for Naruto's new sister leave it in a review. Also there will be a huge time skip at the beginning next chapter so this will be the last chapter before Naruto's new sister is revealed. Sorry for the long delay. Also Iaijutsu is style that requires constant sheathing and unsheathing of the sword which is why he stance has the blade sheathed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto**

**Please don't forget to review**

**Three Years later Yugao's house:**

_"__Naruto is unbelievable in three short years he has become a better swordsmen then some that have been practicing for decades he even was already as good as Hayate before he was killed."_ Yugao thought in her head as she sat on the couch then she heard a knock at her door.

Yugao walked to the front door and opened it to find Naruto standing in front of it. Naruto had changed his clothing much in the last three years now he wore a black sleeveless skin tight shirt, black Anbu pants, black sandals and black fingerless Tekko.

"Yugao sensei mind if I come in?" Naruto asked.

"No not at all." Yugao responded as she stepped back to allow Naruto into the house she noticed he looked angry.

As Naruto walked into the living room he sat down in the chair with his elbows on his knees and rested his forehead on top of his folded hands and closed his eyes. Yugao saw a lone tear fall from his face.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Yugao asked.

"I came home from school and found my mom training the twins in Kenjutsu and when I asked if I could join she told me that she didn't think I was strong enough to learn any Kenjutsu then she told me to go work on my Kunai throwing. I couldn't stand it I had to get out of there. I am sorry for bothering you I will leave now." Naruto said then stood up to leave.

"Naruto sit down." Yugao ordered as she moved in front him blocking his path to the door.

Naruto sat back down.

"Come here Naruto." Yugao said as she motioned Naruto to follow her back to her room.

Naruto stepped into the room and saw Yugao standing there with beautiful all black sword that had a longer blade than any he had seen before. **A/N If you need a better description think of a all black version of Kenpachi Zaraki's sword from bleach. **Yugao motioned for Naruto to sit on her bed. Naruto sat down on the bed.

"Naruto I can't imagine what must feel like to be called weak by your own parents but remember there are people that know your true strength and know that you are not weak. This sword was my father's it name is Kokushibyo **A/N (should mean black death)( please tell me if that translation is correct).** I want you to have it." Yugao said as she placed the sword into Naruto's hands.

"Yugao sensei I am honored by the offer but I can't accept this sword. It's part of your clan's history I don't want to take that history from you." Naruto responded.

"Naruto my clan has been split apart due to jealousy please take this sword for me I think my father would have wanted you to have it." Yugao responded.

"Ok since you insisted." Naruto responded.

Naruto took the sword and belted it on his left hip and turned to face Yugao.

"It looks like it belongs with you." Yugao stated.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Yugao walked to the front door and answered.

"Ita…" Yugao was cut off as Itachi gave her a kiss.

Suddenly Itachi heard laughter behind Yugao and then saw Naruto leaning against the wall laughing.

"It's nice to see you to finally admit your feelings to one another." Naruto said.

"Was it that obvious?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah it was obvious but I am glad to see you two finally admitting it to one another." Naruto responded.

"Well we haven't told anyone yet so please don't tell anyone." Yugao requested.

"Your secret is safe with me." Naruto responded.

"So Naruto if you don't mind explain what are you doing here?" Itachi asked.

Naruto motioned Itachi to sit down in the living room as Yugao closed the door.

**Minutes later after Naruto explains why he is at Yugao's house (A/N I really didn't want to go through all that again sorry.):**

"Are you kidding me no offense Naruto but are your parents blind?" Itachi asked

"I wish it was that but honestly they just don't have the time for me." Naruto responded.

"Well I am tired of this I am going to go tell the Hokage what I think." Itachi said as he stood up to leave.

Naruto rushed forward and grabbed his arm.

"Don't you will only succeed in making him think I am jealous of my siblings." Naruto responded.

"Naruto why do you think that your father will believe that you are jealous of your siblings?" Itachi asked.

"Though my father loves me he cares more about my sibling because of what lies within my brother and believes it's his responsibility to make him into a great shinobi." Naruto responded.

"Why are you willing to accept that?" Yugao asked.

"I don't accept it I will someday make them realize the mistake they made." Naruto responded.

Itachi stood up.

"Well I must be going. Oh by the way Naruto, Yugao my mom wanted to invite the two of you over for dinner tonight." Itachi said as he started walking to the door.

"Ok but I may have to bring Akari with me." Naruto responded. **A/N (Akari is Naruto's youngest sister and is about three years old right know.)**

**Uchiha compound several hours later:**

Naruto walked through the entrance of the Uchiha compound to find Itachi leaning against a wall waiting for him. Itachi waved him over.

"Itachi I want you to meet my younger sister Akari." Naruto said motioning to the two year old blonde walking next to him.

Itachi knelt down in front of Akari.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Akari." Itachi said as he extended his hand towards Akari.

Akari hid behind Naruto's leg.

"Go ahead Akari don't be shy he's a friend of mine." Naruto said in response to Akari hiding.

"Your big brother's friend?" Akari asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes I am." Itachi responded.

Akari quickly reached out and shook his hand.

"Know come on you two my mom will be wondering where we are." Itachi stated.

**Five minutes later in front of Itachi's house:**

Naruto was confused on their way to Itachi's house he had noticed some of Itachi's clan giving him hateful glares.

"Your father is weak Itachi! First he cancels the rebellion know he lets the spawn of those lesser clans walk in here!" An Uchiha chunin yelled from down the street.

Sensing the heightening hostility Naruto turned to Akari. "Akari I want to go into Itachi's house and tell Yugao sensei what is going on and stay there until told otherwise." Naruto told Akari

Akari nodded and ran into the house. Moments later Fugaku, Mikoto, Yugao, and Sasuke appeared beside them.

"First of all that rebellion was doomed from the start and my father only planned to go along with it because he was forced to. Second of all if these clans are lesser than explain to me how Uchiha have never had a Hokage come from their clan." Itachi responded. **(A/N I have changed Fugaku significantly for this story.)**

"You didn't explain what kids that are not worthy to step foot in are compound are doing here desecrating our ground." The Uchiha chunin stated.

"They are worthy of that I can assure you." Itachi responded.

"If they are worthy then let the boy prove it to us in battle." The Uchiha chunin challenged.

"I will not allow you to cause harm to others for your own blind pride of this clan!" Fugaku yelled.

"Mr. Uchiha please allow me to accept this duel." Naruto said as he turned towards Fugaku.

"Why you have nothing to prove?" Fugaku asked.

"That is where you are wrong Mr. Uchiha. Itachi is a friend of mine and for anyone to call him or his family weak or cowards deserves to be shown how wrong they are." Naruto responded.

"Fine then we will meet you at the clan training ground in twenty minutes." Fugaku responded to the Uchiha chunin as he turned and walked back into the house Naruto and the others following him.

"So Naruto I bet Kushina would be really pround of what you did out there?" Mikoto asked.

"I wouldn't know Mrs. Uchiha know if you will excuse me I must prepare." Naruto replied.

All the Uchiha noticed the look of sadness as he walked by them to the padio outside. Itachi gave Yugao a glance before he followed Naruto outside.

"Let me explain." Yugao stated.

"The short version is. Naruto was told just today by Kushina that he was too weak to practice any form of Kenjutsu and has constantly been abandoned to his own training for the sake of the twins. But when Itachi was about to go talk to the Hokage about his mistreatment of Naruto today Naruto stopped him and told him to please not go since he felt that all it would accomplish was his parents think he was jealous of his younger siblings." Yugao recited the story.

The Uchiha family stood there for a moment in shock.

"How could Kushina say something like that about her own son?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't know but I do know that Naruto's goal is to surpass his father and mother and show them the mistake they made." Yugao stated.

"Naruto what is that?" Itachi yelled.

The group looked at each other for a minute puzzled before running outside.

Itachi was hold at Naruto's hands with what looked like tattoos covering them.

"Relax Itachi they are seals." Naruto responded.

"Well if they're seals then what do they do?" Itachi asked.

"Well right now I have four one on each extremity and each one of them is a gravity seal." Naruto responded.

"Who taught you this?" Itachi asked.

"No one I taught myself by reading about seals whenever I could." Naruto responded.

"Ok well we better get going." Itachi said.

**(A/N Please remember to review also I will be starting a poll between Temari and Mei Terumi as Naruto's love interest also Mei will be significantly younger than she was in the anime this will also determine which village he will be joining. So leave which of the two you would like to see with Naruto in your review.)**


	4. Poll update

**Hey guys and girls Namikaze 2330 One thing I forgot to mention about the poll is that I would like to get twenty reviews if I don't get twenty I will have to go the way the story was originally designed to when I thought of it which was Naruto going to the hidden sand and falling for Temari until I saw how easily the story line can fit with Mei Terumi. Once again sorry about not telling you this sooner and if I end up sticking with how the story was originally planned sorry in advance to all the reviewers that wanted Mei. **

**Poll Update.**

**Mei Terumi: 4**

**Temari: 0**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Please remember to review**

**Uchiha training ground twenty minutes later:**

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"He stayed home to look after Akari and his younger sister." Mikoto responded.

"Younger sister?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Itachi and Sasuke forgot to tell you I guess. Hana is the youngest of our three children and is the same age as Akari I hope they become friends like Kushina and I once were." Mikoto responded.

"Akari will need friends to help her get through what our parents are going to put her through." Naruto stated.

"Naruto why won't you let Itachi talk to your father about how you are being treated?" Mikoto asked.

"Because I don't want someone else to make my father and mother realize their mistake. I will become strong one day and when I do I want to see their faces when they realize their mistake." Naruto responded.

"Well are you ready for the duel?" Mikoto asked.

"I will be in a second." Naruto stated as he took off his fingerless Tekko.

"Seal release." Naruto said.

"What did you just do?" Mikoto asked.

"I just release my four gravity seals." Naruto said as he slid his fingerless Tekko back on Mikoto noticed that the markings on his hands where gone.

"Sasuke said you where already pretty fast do always fight with those on?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes I have yet to spar without them." Naruto responded.

"How much do they way?" Mikoto asked.

"Well when I first started they were about five pounds each but over the last two years I have increased the weight know they about twenty five pounds each." Naruto responded.

"That's unbelievable a kid your age already carrying an extra one hundred pounds you could do some serious damage to your body. Why would you be willing to do that?" Mikoto asked.

"I am going to become faster than my father in my own way. I don't want to learn the Flying Thunder God Technique because I don't want to be remembered as my father's shadow or copy I want to be strong on my own." Naruto responded as he turned and started to walk into the training ground.

"Be careful." Mikoto yelled as Naruto entered the sparring field.

"I will." Naruto responded.

"You ready to see what an Uchiha can do?" The Uchiha chunin asked.

"Before we begin what is your name?" Naruto asked.

"I might tell you if you can land a hit on me during our fight." The Uchiha chunin replied.

"You seem awfully cocky." Naruto stated.

"Well you don't possess a kekkei genkai and even if you did none is greater than the sharingan." The Uchiha chunin stated.

"That arrogance will be your downfall. Those that try to believe they are greater than all others are usually weaker than most. But those such as Itachi that believe that there is always a person better than them will continue to grow stronger." Naruto responded as he drew Kokushibyo.

"Well then let's go." The Uchiha chunin said as he activater the .

The Uchiha instantly charged him and landed a hard kick to Naruto's ribs. But what happened next no one could have predicted. Before anyone could blink they saw the Uchiha fly back about ten feet. Then Naruto appeared infront of the Uchiha and pointed his sword towards the Uchiha's neck.

"I'll take that name now." Naruto stated.

"It's Izuna Uchiha." The Uchiha chunin responded.

"Fitting name considering you are blind to anything except for your clan and your belief that you are the strongest because of to whom you are born." Naruto stated as he took his sword away from his throat and offered him a hand.

"What's your name?" Izuna asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto responded.

"Well that explains how you beat me I bet your father does a lot of training with you?" Izuna stated.

"Actually to tell you the truth he doesn't train me at all." Naruto responded as he started walking off the field.

"Where do you think you're going we aren't done yet?" Izuna stated.

"Yes we are I knocked you to the ground. I proved everything I needed to." Naruto responded.

"So you admit that you are not as good as the Uchiha elite?" Izuna asked.

"Depends on who you qualify as elite if it's Itachi yes but if it's you no heck even Sasuke can put up more of a fight then you." Naruto responded.

"Why don't you come out here and prove it then." Izuna stated.

"Because all I have to do is this." Naruto stated as he made a series of hand signs and said seal activate.

Suddenly Izuna's body went rigid as Fuinjutsu seals spread over his body.

"What did you do?" Izuna asked as he stared at Naruto.

"When I hit you back after you kicked me I place a seal on your body I call it a restriction seal it sealed away your chakra and due to adding lightening chakra to the seal it cuts off your nervous system." Naruto stated as he continued to walk off the field.

"You cheated!" Izuna yelled.

"No I just used the thing between my ears. The most powerful weapon a ninja has in his arsenal something called a brain. How you managed to achieve Chunin without using yours is a miracle." Naruto responded as he finally made it to side of the training ground.

**Five minutes later Itachi's house:**

Sasuke walked out the door to the house.

"So did you win?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you have so little faith in me Sasuke? Of course I won." Naruto responded as they walked into the house.

"I knew you would win just didn't know how beat up you were going to be after the fight but you look all right." Sasuke responded.

"Yeah well I think the one kick Izuna landed at least cracked my ribs." Naruto responded.

"Naruto will you come with me?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes Mrs. Uchiha." Naruto responded as he followed her into a side room.

"Naruto let me see your ribs I might be able to help you." Mikoto said as she closed the door.

Naruto lifted up his shirt showing her his heavily bruised ribs but as Mikoto examined the ribs she saw fuinjutsu jutsu marks all over his body.

"Naruto take off your shirt." Mikoto commanded.

Naruto took off his shirt.

"What do these seals do?" Mikoto asked as she began to apply a salve to Naruto's ribs.

"They continuously send out my chakra thus allowing me to work on increasing the size of my chakra coils even when I am sitting down." Naruto stated.

"Aren't you afraid of the damage your training methods could cause you?" Mikoto asked.

"No I am not because I know that to be a good shinobi you must have good basics." Naruto responded.

Then suddenly they heard a knock at the door Mikoto went to answer the door as Naruto slipped on his shirt and stepped into the hallway. Mikoto walked up to Naruto.

"That was an ANBU sent by your mother she wants you and Akari to come home straight away." Mikoto said.

"Okay thank you for inviting us over." Naruto said as he picks up Akari and puts her on his shoulders and opens the door to leave.

"Naruto I appreciate what you did today you should come around more often." Fugaku stated.

"Thank you I will." Naruto responded as he walked out the door.

**Thirty minutes later Namikaze compound:**

Naruto walked up to the door carrying in his arms Akari who had fallen asleep on the way back. He walked in to see Kushina talking to Lady Tsunade.

"Oh Naruto can you please walk Lady Tsunade back to her compound?" Kushina asked as she took Akari from Naruto's arms.

"Of course mother." Naruto responded as Kushina began walking towards Akari's room.

"Well Naruto shall we be on our way?" Tsunade asked as Kushina disappeared into Akari's room.

"Yes of course Lady Tsunade." Naruto responded as he politely bowed.

"Please just Tsunade. So how is my god son doing?" Tsunade asked.

"It's been going very well." Naruto responded.

"I see you have a sword. So I guess Kushina started training you?" Tsunade asked.

"No mom doesn't have time to train me she is too busy training the twins." Naruto responded with a dark shadow covering his face.

"Well I am sure if you asked her she would be willing to train you." Tsunade stated.

"I already did." Naruto responded.

"And?" Tsunade asked.

"She said I was too weak though if she had thought about it she would have realized I've been practicing Kenjutsu for three years know." Naruto responded as he picked up the pace.

Tsunade stopped walking.

"So that's why you don't train with Memma and Mito. You parents don't think you're strong enough?" Tsunade asked.

"That is correct though I don't need for their help anymore I have found others to train with." Naruto responded as he continued to walk down the street.

"Naruto this isn't right your parents are showing blatant favoritism and you're just willing to accept that?" Tsunade asked.

"No I don't accept it but I know what lies inside my brother and I know he will need all the help he can get. I just look forward to day that my parents realize all the progress I made was on my own two feet without any help from them. But rather help from people that see that I am more than just the Fourth Hokage's oldest son." Naruto responded.

"So other than Kinjutsu what are you learning?" Tsunade asked.

"I just work on chakra control and Fuinjutsu which reminds me I developed a new theory for a new type of Fuinjutsu I want you to look over the notes." Naruto stated as he took out a scroll from his pouch and handed it to Tsunade.

"Ok but I am not sure that I would be the best person to look over notes on Fuinjutsu." Tsunade responded.

"You misunderstand the Fuinjutsu part of my theory I know works it's the medical part of my theory that I want you to check. If my theory is correct it would allow someone of high Gennin chakra control to heal another ninja's injuries up to broken bones." Naruto responded.

"How could that be possible?" Tsunade asked.

"It's simple the Fuinjutsu acts like a IV drip it takes the chakra the user puts into it and makes sure that the user doesn't put too much chakra into the wound." Naruto responded.

"Ok fine. By the way why don't you practice Ninjutsu?" Tsunade asked as they arrived.

"Do you have a piece of chakra paper?" Naruto asked.

"Yes I do but why?" Tsunade responded as she took a piece of chakra paper out of her pocket.

"It would be easier if I just showed you." Naruto stated as he took the piece of chakra paper.

Tsunade watched as Naruto pumped his chakra into the paper and watched as the paper cut itself down the middle and caught fire simultaneously then the bits that where left shriveled up.

_"__Could it be possible?" Tsunade wondered in her head._

"Would you mind if I took a sample of your blood." Tsunade asked.

"Not at all." Naruto responded as he stuck out his arm and Tsunade drew his blood.

Naruto turned around and walked home.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update been busy with college anyway the poll is still going and I would like to get at least twenty votes. Please remember to review.**

**Poll results:**

**Mei Terumi: 4**

**Temari: 1**


	6. notice

**I am sorry but my story will be delayed for two weeks because of spring break I also need suggestions on how Naruto and Sasuke should end up in the hidden mist. So please leave a review of how you would like to see this happen.**


End file.
